My Blocky Heart
by fidofia
Summary: Rookie is just a normal female minecraftian. Lonely and stealthy like a ninja. What will happen when she finds someone just like her?
1. Rookie's Blocky World

She walked through the blocky forest like a lone wolf, stalking its prey silently. Items scrolled through her hand as she found her iron sword.

The cow was in range now. Soon it would be her dinner. She started swinging her sword wildly at it. The cow violently flashed red until it ceased to exist any more, in its place leaving some raw meat, floating above the flat grass.

Rookie smiled, her face pixels moving in an upwards motion. She had found dinner and was not going to go hungry tonight.

She made her way back to her make-shift home made out of cobblestone and dirt. It had been a rough couple of days finding food so she hadn't had enough time to get new blocks to repair the many flaws it had.

She had only been here for a couple of weeks, well at least she thought she had. It was almost impossible to know. She had become conscious, only knowing that she had to make a house before night fell, but not knowing why. She had also known her name, only by the random floating word "Rookie" above her head.

Now she knew all the dangers of the night, all the monsters lurking in the shadows. Lately the zombies had been becoming smarter, somehow opening her wooden door. She would not sleep on her bed if there was the risk of zombies knocking down her door. I didn't really matter to her seeing as she couldn't get tired. What was tiredness anyway?

Before she could contemplate on her own question she heard a rustling of something walking on grass. A pig? No, it sounded too large. Plus it would've made a noise by now. A spider? Possible, but she was getting more worried by the second. Was it some type of new mob?

She scrolled through her items, quickly trying to find her sword. She looked down at her hand and noticed that the sword was soon to break, hence the bar glowing red.

The noise was coming closer now. She readied her sword. A tenacious energy flared in her heart, she wasn't going to die tonight.

The thing was outside Rookie's door, whatever it was. She had her plan, simple but effective.

Open the door

Attack the thing

Kill the thing

She counted down in her head, 3...2...1. The door flew open, but before she could lay an attack she noticed what it was. It wasn't a mob, it was just like her! Well, except that he was a male. How did she know what a male was? She decided not to think about it too much. He had a strange face and instead of eyes or a mouth he had a giant "?" shape covering the majority of it. The man had a blue shirt, similar to hers and dark blue pants.

Who was this guy? How did he get here? Was he hostile or passive? Why was he staring at her like that? How was he staring at her if he didn't have any eyes?

She had no friggin idea...

"Errr hello?" The man said.


	2. The Creeper King

Within a few seconds of being let into her house he had rudely destroyed her door.

"Dude... What the hell?" Rookie said, really pissed off.

He then continued to replace the door with two gravel blocks. That is when he spoke for the first time.

"Look, if you haven't noticed, some mobs are now able to open your door. To be honest, you should be thanking me for doing that!"

Rookie huffed in displeasure. She had already thought of that... She just... didn't um have the time? Her facial pixels quickly moved to a wide smirk.

"Well maybe _you _should be thanking _me_. It's not like I _had _to let you in. If I wanted to I could just kick you out, 'Mr. Random Question Mark Face'!"

"Okay look, we may be the last minecraftians alive... Let's at least try to help each other out," His question mark twisting into a look of exasperation (if such was possible).

"Fine. So, if you're going to stay here for a while you could at _least_ tell me your name."

"Ahem?" He said, pointing to the floating words above his head. It read 'Ewan'

"O-oh ok" She mentally face palmed herself for not seeing that before. She swiftly regained her confidence. "Okay, but you're _not _sleeping in my bed!"

"Fine with me!" Ewan said as he started destroying his newly placed gravel blocks.

"W-what?" Rookie flinched.

"What? I'm going out to hunt? You wanna come?"

"Wha-? No of course not, why would you want to go out there? You'll be killed!"

"You don't know anything about me! I'm the creeper king! I dominate all mobs," He said smugly.

"Okay whatever, It's your funeral. Just remember to replace the blocks."

And with that, Rookie climbed into her bed. The world around her faded to black and she waited for morning to come.

* * *

Rookie awoke to the sound of Ewan's voice, urging her to wake up.

She got out of her comfy bed and held back a scream. She looked around at her house, or what used to be of it. There was absolutely nothing left, but the slight whiff of gunpowder.

Creepers.

Rookie glared at Ewan accusingly, "So, the creeper king huh?"

Ewan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Weeell I killed a few...," He threw two mere pieces of gunpowder at her half-heartedly.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as the gunpowder sucked into her body, going into her inventory. "I hate you so much," She said walking out of the remains of her hut. She had a lot of work to do if she wanted to make a new house.


	3. Suicide and the War

Ewan walked out to where Rookie was punching down some trees.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well what do you think?" Rookie answered sarcastically, "You have destroyed my house and chest with all my items in it. The least you could do is help me make a new house y'know! Do you want to die tonight?!"

"Well it wouldn't matter now really. I mean, you don't have any stuff so it wouldn't matter if you died now."

Rookie looked at him incredulously "Are you saying I should commit suicide!?"

Ewan face-palmed, "You do know that if you die you respawn right?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"No it's true!" And with that Ewan took Rookie by the wrist and dragged her up a steep hill.

"N-no, what the hell are you doing?! S-stop!"

They were at the top of the hill.

"Okay, ready to jump?" He grinned(somehow the psychopath found joy from killing himself).

"You wouldn't..." She hissed.

And then he jumped, dragging Rookie over the edge with him. She hit the ground forcefully and a wave of searing pain rushed over her body, starting at her head and making its way all over her body. Out of the corner of Rookie's eyes she saw wood blocks fly out of her inventory, taking their place on the ground. She felt the pure life force of her soul seeping out from her body.

All of a sudden the pain stopped and she realised she was no longer lying down, she was standing up. There was coldness beneath her feet, so much that she had to open her eyes. Snow!

"Was that fun or what?" Ewan laughed.

"If pain and death is your definition of fun then yes, it was the most fun I've ever had in my life." Rookie retorted sarcastically

still quite shocked that she was still alive.

She observed the snow carefully, and tried to dig up a piece of it. Although it didn't pop into her inventory like other things, it simply disappeared..

She looked to where Ewan was standing before to find that he wasn't there any more.

"Ewan?"

She turned around to find him digging up snow with a shovel.

"How did you get that-?"

He pointed to a chest over near a tree.

"I've been here before, I've made a stash."

He threw her some snowballs. She could use them as ammunition. She wondered if they did much damage to mobs...

Before she could ask her question Ewan started pelting them at her.

Without exactly knowing what was going on, Rookie threw three snowballs back at him. And the war began...

Even though they couldn't guarantee their own safety forever, at least they had this moment to have fun.

They laughed, throwing snowballs left right and center and Rookie noticed something interesting.

Since when did Ewan have hair and eyes? Sure enough, half of the question mark on his face was replaced by dirty blonde hair and large brown eyes.

"Well that's new..." Rookie mumbled.

Ewan, running away from Rookie's rain of snowballs turned around, confused as to why he wasn't being hit. She decided she could tell him later and started pelting him again. He giggled and ran behind a tree childishly.

Their houses would be broken, replaced or...exploded, their friendship would last forever... Or would it?

**-Next Time-**

"Are you sure there are absolutely no other people here?" Rookie asked curiously

"Certain," Ewan replied.

But is that the truth...?

"Hi guys," A mysterious voice rang out, "I'm FTWeepingbell!"

* * *

*Insert epic credit music here :P*


End file.
